


Gentle love, that timid dream

by tiasworld93



Series: All the adventure I shall ever need [1]
Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame, Wind in the Willows (2016 musical)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiasworld93/pseuds/tiasworld93
Summary: Ratty has such lovely arms.





	Gentle love, that timid dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a different fluff piece and this is what I got instead.  
> Picturing them as per the musical, so human shaped.  
> Title from Love by John Clare

Ratty has such lovely arms. Sleeves rolled up, hands grasping the oars, the ease of muscle movement as he propels them along the river. Mole is having a little difficulty paying attention to what his friend is saying right now.

His mind is wandering, considering what it would be like to be held by those strong arms. He's been close once, when he nearly tipped off the boat and Ratty grabbed him. Just imagine him holding your hand in one of his big ones. Look at those strong fingers, he could do so much with those.  
Mole blushed a little at such an imprudent thought, and hoped Ratty hadn't noticed.  
He made a few humming noises in response to whatever Ratty was saying, then returned to his contemplation of those lovely arms.

He could hold you down.  
He's certainly strong enough. Imagine him pinning your shoulders, your wrists, or even your hips, holding you in place whilst he does whatever he wants...  
Mole shivered in quiet delight, then registered quiet where there had been gentle rambling.

He looked up to see Ratty watching him, and flushed.  
"You can touch, if you like."

"I. Well, I, I." Mole snapped his mouth shut.  
"Really?"

Ratty nodded,  
"Go ahead"

Mole slid forward on his seat, until he was close enough to reach. He tentatively ran his fingers from wrist to elbow, and back down again. He glanced up to meet Ratty's eyes, which were gentle and smiling. He repeated the motion with more confidence. Ratty let go of the oar, and when Mole's fingers reached his wrist again he wriggled his own fingers a little. Mole traced his fingers gently over Ratty's palm, and blinked as Ratty's thumb came to stroke over his own.

Ratty let his fingers drift over the underside of Mole's, drawing gentle circles on his palm before turning their hands to twine their fingers together.  
Mole looked at him, uncertain.

"Oh my dear Mole, what you do to me."

And with that, Ratty leant over, and kissed him softly.


End file.
